Demasiado tarde
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: Porque así era, él había llegado demasiado tarde para salvarla de la noche eterna. Ahora solo quedaba pasar esos tres días a su lado e intentar soportar junto a ella lo que vendría. ONE-SHOT EdwardxBella.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic pertencen a Stephenie Meyer y fue hecho por diversion, sin animos de lucro. El fic se situa en Twilight, ycomo imagino hubiera sido afrontar una situacion asi. Ojala disfruten.

* * *

DEMASIADO TARDE

En la oscuridad total de esa habitación que conocía tan bien ella sufría, en el frío total de esa habitación ella ardía por dentro. Intentaba mantener los ojos cerrados, intentaba recordar aquellos ojos dorados que amaba, la risa tan jovial que la había encantado, esa nana que él cantara solo para ella. Todo eso intentaba recordar mientras se sentía abrasar por las llamas en la soledad. Pero era inútil, porque el fuego que había comenzado en una de sus manos, ahora parecía recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, acercándose peligrosamente a su corazón.

_Te amo, Bella..._

Gritó de la forma más desgarradora, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y se revolcó en el suelo con desesperación, abriendo su boca reiteradas veces, intentando coger el aire que comenzaba a faltarle a sus pulmones, porque ella tenía que respirar... no quería dejar de hacerlo, no bajo esas circunstancias. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en los pocos recuerdos que tenía de las últimas horas, y un dolor mucho mas profundo que el que sentía en aquellos momentos se instaló en su corazón. No debía ser así - pensaba -, nada de aquello debería estar pasando... al menos no de esa manera...

Las luces de los faroles, los autos que se le cruzaban en el camino, los árboles, los edificios, las personas y el mundo entero pasaron a ser insignificantes manchones de diversos colores que pasaban frente a sus ojos, ya que para él no importaba nada más que un cosa, o una persona a decir verdad. Sus ojos fijos en la calle, dejándose llevar por sus instintos, percibiendo cada vez más fuerte ese olor tan apetecible, escuchando ese corazón tan frágil que aumentaba su latir con cada segundo que pasaba. Sus manos tensas sobre el volante eran el único signo de nerviosismo que los demás percibían en él, porque su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna. Pero Jasper podía sentirlo, y lo agobiaba, porque a pesar de sus intentos no podía relajar el ambiente de ese auto. El miedo que estaba consumiendo a Edward era mucho más fuerte, y la angustia y la desesperación de no saber si ya era demasiado tarde no hacían más que empeorar las cosas.

Alice le indicó con un grito que doblando la próxima esquina llegarían.

El auto derrapó por el cemento y entonces cinco sombras se precipitaron al estudio de ballet a velocidad sobrehumana. A medida que se acercaban a la única habitación iluminada, ese olor tan maravilloso que le encantaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo torturaba, lo golpeo como el arma más mortífera que pudiera existir, y por una milésima de segundo dudo en entrar, porque el monstruo en su interior había despertado y deseaba beber. Pero entonces sintió el olor del rastreador y una ira infinita inundo su corazón. Penetraron en la habitación, pero solo él se paralizó por unos segundos ante la escena.

Bella, _su _Bella, inconciente y desangrándose mientras James sin sentido común ya, abandonado a su naturaleza, bebía con júbilo la sangre que se derrama por esa blanca piel, había comenzado en sus manos y ahora estaba preparándose para asestar la mordida final al cuello de quien ya no le podía oponer resistencia alguna. Emmett y Jasper se abalanzaron encima del rastreador lanzándolo hacia la pared contraria donde comenzaron una pelea descomunal, la cual supone que siguió en el patio cuando James escapó y los dos vampiros fueron a darle caza. Al mismo tiempo que los dos muchachos liberaban a Bella de la prisión que le suponía tener el cuerpo de James sobre ella, Carlisle y Alice se acercaron rápidamente a ella e inmediatamente comenzaron a constatar posibles lesiones y su gravedad. Todo eso sucedió en un par de segundos en los que él se quedó estático en la puerta de la habitación paralizado por el miedo.

_No, Bella..._

Otro grito desgarrador llenó la habitación e hizo estremecerse a todos los que esperaban fuera de esa puerta. Intentó levantarse pero el espantoso dolor se lo hacía imposible, se desplomó nuevamente sobre el gélido piso de madera y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, la angustia se apoderó de ella cuando notó que había hecho un agujero en las tablas. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar y a llamar a todos sus seres queridos: a su madre, a su padre, pero por sobretodo gritaba el nombre de su amado, quien al otro lado de la puerta sentía que moría por dentro, por segunda vez tenia la impresión de que la vida se alejaba de él.

Se incorporó de forma grotesca y abrió la boca para gritar nuevamente, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, ya no le quedaban fuerzas siquiera para eso. Se incorporó y miró hacia el cielo porque sentía un dolor indescriptible en los dientes de su boca, se llevó una mano temblorosa a uno de sus dientes y con horror sintió como este crecía y tomaba poco a poco una forma afilada y puntiaguda. Intentó con desesperación empujarlo hacia adentro, y por un momento incluso pensó en golpearlo contra algo para romperlo, pero cuando entendió que nada de eso serviría para nada más que para hacerse más daño, desistió de tratar de evitarlo. Por un momento se quedó recostada en el suelo, bufando fuertemente y empapada en un sudor frío que le provocaba constantes escalofríos. Pero solo fueron unos pocos segundos de paz, porque nuevamente el fuego le hizo saber que seguía ahí y más devastador que antes.

- ¡¡EDWARD!! - gritó levantando débilmente algunos dedos hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Apenas escucho esa voz quebrada llamándolo desesperadamente, el vampiro de pelo cobrizo se levantó y se dispuso a entrar a ayudar a su amada, pero un fría mano de hierro lo detuvo antes de que siquiera pudiera poner una de sus manos en el pomo de la puerta. Se giró de forma brusca para encarar con furia a cualquiera que hubiera osado detenerlo, pero inmediatamente sus ojos volvieron del negro a un triste dorado cuando se encontró con los apenados ojos de su madre.

- Necesito verla - fue lo único que pudo decir, y se sorprendió al notar un leve temblor en su musical voz.

- Sabes que no puede ser así - fue la tajante respuesta que Esme tuvo que darle, los ojos de sus hijo le suplicaban que comprendiera, pero ella debía ser fuerte en esos momentos - Edward, por favor, se paciente.

- ¡Esme, no entiendes! ¡Bella me necesita, debo estar con ella! - y para su sorpresa comenzó a gritarle a su madre y a retorcerse intentando liberarse del férreo agarre, pero nada parecía funcionar - ¡¡Debo estar a su lado, Esme!!

Y entonces los sintió, los fríos brazos de esa mujer que actuaba como madre en su _vida_, esos fríos brazos que en ese momento hicieron que experimentara un calor maternal que hace tiempo no sentía. Escondió su fino rostro entre los cabellos color caramelo de la mujer y comenzó a sollozar, mientras los dos vampiros se fundían en un sincero abrazo. Esme no sintió las lágrimas que una persona hubiera derramado en esos momentos, pero supo que esa era la forma que tenía un vampiro, que tenía Edward, para llorar.

Carlisle, Alice, Jasper y Emmett los observaban desde las posiciones que habían tomado para esperar esos tres días de intensa agonía para Bella; incluso Rosalie se encontraba ahí, algo rezagada, pero al igual que todos sintiendo en lo profundo una pena enorme por el camino que los acontecimientos habían tomado.

- Se fuerte, hijo, se fuerte para que luego tu seas el pilar de Bella en su nueva existencia.

_¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Por qué tú...?_

El ángel había llegado a su lado, se suponía que era su salvación, se suponía que después de aquello nada malo le pasaría a su amada... porque él estaba junto a ella, y no pensaba irse a ningún lado hasta que no le volviera a ver sonreír.

- Edward...

- Bella, te vas a poner bien. ¿Puedes oírme, Bella? Te amo.

- Edward...

- Si, estoy aquí.

- Me duele.

- Lo sé, Bella, lo sé.

- Me duele la mano.

- Lo sé, Bella, Carlisle te administrara algo que te calme el dolor.

- ¡Me arde la mano!

- ¿Bella?

- ¡Fuego! ¡Que alguien apague el fuego!

- ¡Carlisle! ¡La mano!

- La ha mordido.

Después de aquello todo fue muy confuso para él, la única solución era succionar el mortal veneno que raudo se extendía por el brazo de su amada. Y entonces volvió a sentir ese olor tan apetecible rodearlo y torturarlo sin piedad, pero su amor era más fuerte, y por ella y por el amor que los unía el debía ser mas fuerte. Acercó delicadamente su boca a la mano herida de Bella, sus músculos se tensaron frente a la cercanía de esa sangre tan preciada, el dorado de sus ojos se torno turbio y un atisbo de negrura apareció en el borde de su iris, sus colmillos se alargaron y un gruñido gutural salió de su boca antes de que sus labios se posaran en la blanca piel humana y empezaran a succionar. Estaba usando toda su capacidad de concentración y voluntad para no dejarse vencer por la bestia que peleaba por controlarlo, pero los gritos de Bella, las voz de Alice que intentaba calmarla, como aquel frágil cuerpo se retorcía bajo el agarre de sus frías manos y la de sus compañeros, y los gritos de Carlisle que lo apuraban a extraer pronto la ponzoña no le ayudaban del todo. Pasaron los segundos, pero el vampiro no sentía el sabor de la morfina que se suponía que recorría la sangre y el cuerpo de Bella, solo sentía el fuerte y asqueroso sabor del veneno que la estaba consumiendo, con desesperación comenzo a succionar más fuerte, olvidándose de la suavidad con la que lo estaba haciendo antes, cerró fuertemente sus ojos y comenzó a orar para que de repente ese sabor putrefacto de la muerte desapareciera de la sangre de su amada. Pero nada pasaba, y a pesar de que su corazón no latiera, un dolor indescriptible se iba apoderando de él.

- ¿Has extraído toda la ponzoña? - le preguntó su padre, quien lo observaba preocupado.

No hubo respuesta por parte del vampiro, quien seguía succionando desesperadamente la sangre de Bella para dar por una vez por todas con el sabor de la morfina y no con el del veneno de James. Alice se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y se lanzó a separar la boca de Edward de la mano de Bella. Pero Edward ya estaba preparado para apartarla de un solo manotazo y alzo una de sus manos para llevar a cabo el efectivo golpe, pero no llegó a asestarlo... porque Carlisle lo sostenía fuertemente de su muñeca y lo miraba de manera más que significativa.

- ¡Detente, Edward! ¡Detente! - gritó Bella rompiendo el silencio.

- Carlisle... n-no... no consigo... yo... por favor...

- Lo siento, Edward, pero ya no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer.

El vampiro, ya sin palabras y sin esperanza, simplemente se limitó a tenderse junto al cuerpo inconciente de su amada, aún con su mano herida entre las frías manos de él, y a mirarla mientras la muerte le provocaba espasmos involuntarios a ese bello cuerpo.

- Perdóname, perdóname, Bella...

_Mi Bella, perdóname... yo nunca quise arrastrarte a la noche eterna... _

Allí estaba ella, el fuego ya era más soportable, pero no así menos fuerte. Es solo que ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de dolor. En la noche del segundo día había soportado como los huesos rotos de su pierna y sus costillas se habían regenerado a una velocidad increíble. Pero mientras su cuerpo empapado en sangre, lágrimas y sudor temblaba sobre el frío piso de la habitación y solo podía escuchar su respiración lenta y agónica, Isabella Swan pensaba que aún no pasaba lo peor, porque pudo ya haber dejado la mayoría de su humanidad atrás, pero ella seguía viva... su corazón seguía latiendo, aunque también sabía que no por mucho tiempo.

Y tenía razón porque a horas ya de que se cumplieran los tres días que duraba la conversión, el fuego se instaló en su pecho y comenzó a centrarse en su corazón. Abrió los ojos y empezó a hiperventilar, porque la falta de aire en sus pulmones ya era evidente, habían dejado de funcionar, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido como luchando contra la inminente muerte que se avecinaba. Sentía su cuerpo ser abrasado por llamas invisibles y su cuerpo sufrir las pequeñas convulsiones a medida que cada célula que la conformaba, una por una, moría con el paso de la infección.

Cuarenta latidos por segundo, se llevó las manos al pecho para sentir a su corazón vivir, quince latidos por segundo, se golpeaba el pecho para hacer al órgano reaccionar, cinco latidos por segundo, las últimas lágrimas que lloraría en su vida bañaban sus manos cálidas, el último latido y en un momento único vio y sintió como su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo y se perdía en el infinito. Expiró.

Ya no habría más lagrimas, ya no habría más latidos, ya no habría más dolor ni torpezas, solo habría... la monótona eternidad. Y entonces pudo sentirla en su interior, pudo sentir cómo nacía y cómo se retorcía en su cuerpo para poseerlo, pudo sentir cómo poco a poco la bestia carcomía su sentido común y su conciencia se abandonaba a su dominio. Su lengua limpió los puntiagudos y blanquecinos colmillos que palpitaban deseosos de clavarse en la carne de su primera víctima y en saborear el elixir rojo de la vida.

Isabella Swan ya no era la misma, porque ya no era humana. Podía escuchar todo más claramente, sus manos y su piel sentían más profundamente las texturas de todo, podía percibir las cosas que la rodeaban a kilómetros de distancia. Pero por sobretodo podía percibir el olor de la sangre, la sangre que recorría las venas de todas las personas que estaban dentro de _su área de caza._

La bestia sonrió de forma macabra.

Edward había escuchado el grito más horrible y angustioso que había producido Bella en esos tres agónicos días. Y aunque sus hermanos y sus padres intentaron detenerlo, logró llegar a la puerta de su habitación y abrirla con la intención de lanzarse a abrazar a su amada Bella. Pero lo que vio y percibió lo hizo caer hacia atrás de espaldas al suelo, todos en la estancia enmudecieron y los ojos, más dorados que nunca antes, observaban con el dolor de un corazón destrozado en lo que se había convertido Bella.

Solo fueron unos segundos, pero los ojos del vampiro se posaron en unos completamente negros que lo miraban con expresión extasiada, unos ojos negros que habían perdido la ternura que en su forma humana demostraban, ahora solo podía ver en ellos la sed.

Solo fueron unos segundos, porque inmediatamente después Alice cerró la puerta con un portazo y se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano, que seguía en el suelo observando la clara madera de la puerta de su habitación, donde Bella aún se encontraba en el suelo, sumida en la oscuridad exterior e interior de su nueva existencia.

Todos se quedaron esperando cabeza gacha, nerviosos, hasta que Bella salió por su propia voluntad. Edward, en la posición más cercana, la esperaba sin saber que esperarse. Cuando la vio salir a la luz del pasillo no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en su pecho.

Bella emergió de la habitación de su amado, con elegantes y graciles movimientos, que no recordaban a los torpes y algo tímidos de su anterior vida. Sus ojos, de un impactante color café a Edward le recordaron a la misma efímera belleza de los suyos; el vampiro le extendió una mano y cuando estrechó la de ella no sintió su característico calor, si no que la típica sensación de frío mármol. Pero aún faltaba lo peor, se acercó lentamente para besar a su nueva compañera de por vida, y no escuchó su corazón acelerarse exageradamente, ni la vio hiperventilar nerviosa y, por sobre todo, tampoco sintió ese tierno sonrojo que se formaba en sus mejillas cada vez que estaba con él. Sus gélidos labios se unieron en un dulce beso y cuando se separaron la nueva vampiresa sonrió con tristeza.

- Ya no soy apetecible, ¿cierto?

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de Edward, quien seguía mirándola intentando asimilar el nuevo aspecto de su amada. Pero luego de un rato el vampiro le sonrió de vuelta y la abrazó. El dolor que los dos sentían se hizo uno y Bella suspiró.

- Ahora eres apetecible de una manera diferente.

- No quiero que estés conmigo si no quieres, Edward.

- Isabella - le susurró al oído como solo el sabía hacerlo - ¿Tú crees que si no quisiera estar contigo ahora... estaríamos abrazados de esta manera? ¿Tú crees que yo te hubiera besado si no te quisiera?

- Pero Edward, yo ya no soy lo que era... yo...

- Y eso es solo mi culpa, por no haberme alejado de ti desde un principio.

- ¡No digas eso! Puede que aún no estés tan acostumbrado a esto, pero ahora yo podré protegerte. Nos protegeremos mutuamente - dijo Bella, separándose levemente del pecho de su amado y mirándolo a sus ojos - ahora será todo un poco más justo.

- ¿Justo?

- Yo siempre he creído que cuando dos personas se aman, la protección que se brinden debe venir desde los dos lados, no solo del tuyo...

Edward rió melancólico.

- ¿De qué te ríes? Te lo decía en serio - se quejó Bella.

- Es solo que... ya no bajas la mirada ni te quedas paralizada con mi cercanía, puede que extrañe eso.

- Yo digo que tienes miedo ahora que puedo hacer mucha de las cosas que tú haces.

- ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de que si se puede saber, señorita Swan?

- Miedo de que ahora pueda valerme por mi misma, señor Cullen, y no lo necesite más.

Se quedaron callados por un momento.

- Eso no importa, yo seguiré protegiéndote.

- Entonces hagamos un trato.

- ¿Y de qué trataría ese acuerdo?

- Tú proteges, como siempre lo has hecho, mi integridad física...

- ¿Y tú...?

- Y yo me encargare de proteger esto - susurró mientras lo miraba a los ojos y con un dedo indicaba el lugar exacto del pecho donde se encontraba el corazón del vampiro.

- ¿Crees que serás capaz de sobrellevar esto?

- Pues... tenemos toda la eternidad para comprobarlo.

Y la nueva vampiro se puso en puntillas y rodeó el cuello de su amado, para besarlo. Alice y Jasper tomados de la mano los observaban complacidos; Emmett, con Rosalie abrazándolo, lo miraba feliz. Y Esme con Carlisle suspiraban con alivio.

Después de un siglo, por fin, el corazón de Edward podría estar tranquilo.

FIN

* * *

Notas de la autora:  
Primer fic de Twilight centrado en lo que me inspiro el capitulio 23 del libro, 23 si no saque mal la cuenta. No se si el final o lo que pudiera sentir Bella con la transformacion lo logre bien. Aun asi ojala les haya gustado.  
Este fic esta dedicado a la ñurdita (sabes quien eres) porque se lo fanatica que es de esta saga y tambien va dedicado a todas las fans de mi colegio, todas obsesas por Edward.

Gracias por leer, y si les gusto denle al GO!  
Saber Nezumi.


End file.
